Lo mismo de siempre
by bulveggokmil
Summary: El mundo empresarial, donde gobiernan mayoritariamente hombres, es muy complicado y para la gran Bulma Briefs también. Descubrid que harán la pareja más explosiva de Dragon Ball Z y cómo Vegeta ayudará a su mujer a resolver esta situación.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Después de la partida de Goku con Ubb y del torneo, todos vuelven a sus vidas y a la normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe. Los Briefs tienen una vida cómoda en la corporación, pero algo perturba esa paz: Bulma. Llevaba varios días enfadada porque no todo sale como ella quiere en la empresa y una de las razones es porque algunas empresas de la competencia no quieren negociar con una mujer, ya que a ella sola la ven como un simple objeto para pasar el rato y no ven la gran inteligencia y astucia de ella, y eso incomoda a todos, incluido al príncipe de los saiyans. Descubrid que harán la pareja más explosiva de Dragon Ball Z y cómo Vegeta ayudará a su mujer a resolver esta situación.

1\. Todos son iguales

\- Otra vez igual, maldita sea – decía para sí misma Bulma, en su despacho y enfadada porque no había salido adelante un gran acuerdo comercial que podía ser muy beneficioso para la corporación. Todo iba según lo había planeado ella: reunión impecable, presentación excelente, llega la firma del contrato y el cliente le dice que sólo firmaría si iba a cenar con él y pasaban la noche juntos, por supuesto, Bulma no cedió ni cederá jamás ni por todo el oro del mundo, le molestaba ese tipo de actitudes ya que llevaba muchos años en la empresa pero siempre era su padre quien cerraba los acuerdos comerciales, ahora que él estaba retirado le había llegado el turno a ella pero nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado. Desearía que su marido estuviera más implicado en las cuestiones de la empresa, pero tampoco podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente solo porque un par de clientes sin escrúpulos se intentarán aprovechar de la situación, lo seguiría intentando, demostraría que es la presidenta de la mayor corporación del planeta y que nadie podía pasarse ni un pelo con ella.

En la mansión, Vegeta estaba con Trunks y Bra en el salón familiar, la cámara de gravedad se había estropeado y como Bulma estaba en la empresa no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar a que se dignara a repararla, pero sabía que no estaba pasando el tiempo, que trabajaba para mantenerlos a todos por eso no era muy exigente en ese aspecto con ella.

\- Mira papá, que dibujo más bonito hice – dijo Bra con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos por el dibujo que había esbozado para su padre.

\- Sí, muy bonito – dijo el patriarca sin mucho interés ya que no sabía cómo tratar ese tipo de cosas con niños pequeños. Trunks, en cambiom estaba jugando con la consola y a Vegeta le estaba crispando los nervios.

\- Trunks ¿no tienes que estudiar? – preguntó Vegeta intentando no perder los nervios por los ruidos

\- Sí, pero tengo tiempo no te preocupes

\- No me preocupo, pero como traigas algún suspenso te quedas un mes aislado del mundo y de todo, ¿me has entendido? – él sabía que, por lo general, su hijo funcionaba a base de "amenazas" porque desde que empezó a salir algunas noches e incluso tener citas con chicas era difícil de controlar.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que terminar un trabajo para el instituto, voy a mi cuarto.

\- Hmp… más te vale, sino te quedas sin paga durante 6 meses, tu verás. – dijo Vegeta sabiendo que a su hijo no le gustaba que le tocaran ciertos privilegios, el dinero es una de ellas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Bulma estaba cruzando la puerta de su casa, estaba cansada y enfadada, esperaba que nadie se atreviera a decirle nada porque sino cometería una tontería.

\- Ya estoy en casa – dijo la matriarca, sin ánimo y sin fuerzas

\- Mami, mami – dijo Bra corriendo a los brazos de su madre

\- Hola mi niña, ¿qué tal hoy? ¿Te has portado bien?

\- Sí, muy bien, hice muchos dibujos

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿y papá y Trunks? ¿Dónde están?

\- Papá y yo estamos en el salón, Trunks en su cuarto

\- ¿Tu padre ha estado contigo? ¡Qué raro! – Fue directa al salón a ver su marido, extrañada, porque normalmente, siempre estaba entrenando – Hola Vegeta, ¿por qué no estás entrenando?

\- Porque la cámara está estropeada desde hace tres días

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad, lo siento, te dije que la iba a reparar, con el lío que tuve ni me acordaba

\- Ya… no te lo dije antes porque siempre estás histérica y no quiero aguantar tus gritos – Aunque pasarán mil años a Vegeta siempre le perdía una cosa: el orgullo. Siempre disfrazaba sus frases para no verse descubierto.

\- ¿Cómo que histérica? Encima de que trabajo sin parar para mantener nuestra familia, pues tú mismo, no pienso arreglar "tu santuario" hasta que seas más considerado – dicho eso, ella se fue a su cuarto directamente sin decir nada más. Vegeta estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su mujer, no esperaba que se enfadara de esa manera, debía arreglarlo de la manera que fuera porque sino no obtendría lo que quería, además de que, en el fondo, no quería que ella lo pasara mal, la amaba y quería lo mejor para ella, incluido que estuviera de buen humor sin pegar gritos.

\- Bra quédate en el salón dibujando, vengo en un rato – dijo él en dirección a su habitación

\- Está bien papi – y se puso a dibujar más.

Vegeta subió hasta el segundo piso de la mansión, que eran donde estaban las habitaciones de todos, lógicamente distanciadas unas de otras, entró en el dormitorio donde una Bulma enfadada estaba cambiándose de ropa y quitándose el maquillaje para estar más cómoda, como no sabía por dónde iba a salir, Vegeta prefirió posicionarse detrás de ella, cogerla por la cintura y darle besos en el cuello para calmarla.

\- Vegeta para, no me apetece

\- No es lo que tu cuerpo me dice – siguió con su labor y a continuación, pasó sus manos de su cintura a sus pechos para acariciarlos con sensualidad y someterla a sus deseos. – Ves como no puedes negarte a mí, a tu marido.

\- Tienes razón, no puedo negarte nada – dijo ella girando sobre sí misma besando locamente a su marido, lo que no le quedaba claro era si eso lo hacía para tranquilizarla, quitarle el cabreo, animarla o todo a la vez. Ahora mismo le daba igual, lo que quería era entregarse a su marido como siempre hacía y hará. – Hazme tuya Vegeta – pidió entre gemidos la científica

\- Ahora mismo, eres mía y siempre lo serás – dijo él besando a su mujer una y otra vez.

La noche siguió en la misma tónica ya que no salieron del dormitorio conyugal, menos mal que Trunks sabía hacer algo rápido para que cenaran él y su hermana, porque cuando escuchó los ruidos que hacían sus padres decidió no molestarles por si acaso podía acabar mal.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja todavía estaba en cama, durmiendo, después de una noche de placer desenfrenado, como siempre se demostraban. Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse, siempre le gustaba ver el rostro tranquilo de su mujer.

\- Es hermosa y siempre lo será – pensaba Vegeta con una leve sonrisa. Bulma no tardó en despertarse.

\- Buenos días Vegeta

\- Buenos días, ahora que estamos solos y calmados, ¿me explicas que te está pasando? Últimamente estás insoportable.

\- No quiero hablar del tema, quiero empezar bien el día

\- Dímelo Bulma porque si no me desentienderé completamente

\- Está bien. Es por la empresa, llevo una temporada que los clientes, casi todos hombres, sólo firman acuerdos comerciales si pasó una noche con ellos o voy a cenar, me toman como si fuera una cualquiera – dijo ella sin darse cuenta de que las venas de su marido estaban a punto de reventar por el comentario de ella

\- ¿Y tú has cedido ante eso? – preguntó él aguantando las ganas de romperle la cara a alguien

\- Claro que no, ¿acaso me ves capaz de hacer algo así? – le recriminó ella enfadada con él por sólo tener el pensamiento de que ella podía llegar a hacer algo tan sucio.

\- No, no te veo capaz de hacer eso, aunque después de todas las aventuras que viviste de joven, no sé qué pensar… - dijo él pensando que ese comentario no iba a afectarle a ella, pero se equivocó

\- Ah muy bonito, mi marido piensa eso de mí, genial Vegeta, ¡gracias eh! – dijo ella saliendo de cama en dirección a la ducha, completamente enfadada, por el comentario de su cónyuge

\- Ya estamos, a ver cómo lo arreglo – dijo Vegeta echado en cama con las manos de la cabeza pensando que se había equivocado con el comentario, ya que nunca pensó eso de su mujer, ni ahora ni nunca.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Descubriendo el problema

Vegeta estaba duchándose después de que su mujer se fuera a la corporación enfadada por el comentario inoportuno que hizo, nunca pensó nada malo de ella y no quería estar así con ella, debía solucionarlo. Después de salir de la habitación conyugal, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su desayuno pensó que, tal vez, vería a sus hijos pero ya se habían ido al colegio, pero antes de comer, vio algo encima de la mesa que llamó su atención: era un dibujo de su hija, había dibujado a toda la familia, le llenó de ternura ver ese papel pintado, se puso a rememorar todo lo que fue su vida desde que se quedó en la corporación y todo lo que había ganado, era un hombre feliz pero nunca lo diría en público.

Mientras tanto en la empresa, Bulma seguía lidiando con el problema de siempre: cerrar acuerdos con hombres. Estaba intentando negociar un acuerdo comercial con una empresa extranjera y el cliente insistía en que la quería invitar a pasar el fin de semana con él para que firmara, sino no lo haría.

\- Lo siento, pero le repito que soy una mujer casada y que no hago este tipo de cosas.

\- No es para tanto, sólo es un fin de semana, no va a pasar nada, salvo que usted quiera que pase… - dijo el cliente de manera sinuosa pensando que se había camelado a la científica.

\- Se lo repito: NO

\- Muy bien, entonces no hay acuerdo, pensé que podríamos tener una larga y fructífera relación, pero veo que no es posible. Buenos días. – el cliente se marchó molesto pensando que iba a salirse con la suya, pero no conocía para nada a la gran Bulma Brief, una mujer que no se dejaba vapulear ni manipular por nadie.

\- ¡Mierda! Otro acuerdo echado a perder, da igual, lo conseguiré, sé que será así – dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse porque no le servía de nada llevarse un cabreo innecesario. - ¿De verdad Vegeta pensará eso que me ha dicho en casa? Sería muy doloroso para mí, que así fuera. – se puso a pensar en el comentario de su marido, sabia perfectamente que la amaba con todo su corazón, pero había cosas que o el saiyan no sabía, todavía, que debía controlar al hablar o se estaba guardando verdaderas opiniones por mantener la paz y la tranquilidad en casa. – Es igual, seguiré trabajando – dijo ella resignada yendo a su laboratorio para trabajar.

Vegeta estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, tenía planeado ir a buscar a su mujer a la hora de comer para estar juntos y arreglar las cosas, estuvo pensando en lo que ella le contó sobre el tema de la empresa, debía hacer algo porque no iba a permitir que pensaran que su mujer es un simple objeto que se puede utilizar como ellos quieren.

Terminó de entrenar y fue a su habitación para arreglarse, Bulma siempre le había dicho que para ir a la empresa debía ir de traje y corbata, el traje no le importaba, pero odiaba las corbatas así que decidió dejar dos botones de la camisa abiertos y ya. Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a la empresa, sus suegros estaban en casa así que los niños estarían atendidos.

Bulma estaba trabajando en el laboratorio de la empresa, le entretenía estar ocupada con sus inventos y productos. De repente, el comunicador que tenía en su mesa de trabajo emitió un pitido de que alguien la estaba llamando.

\- ¿Sra. Brief? – dijo su secretaría

\- Dime, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Tiene una visita en su despacho, me ha insistido en que quiere verla ahora mismo – no estaba de humor para recibir visitas ni para aguantar a nadie, pero no le quedaba otro remedio

\- Enseguida voy – cortó la comunicación. Quien estuviera en su despacho lo echaría sin contemplaciones porque no quería aguantar a nadie, pero no hizo nada porque le sacó una de las mayores sonrisas que puso en todos sus años de vida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte para comer juntos – dijo Vegeta al ver a su mujer en su mono de trabajo, siempre le encantaba verla así, ella no lo sabía, pero le excitaba verla en ese estado que, si se pusiera un camisón transparente con encaje, aunque para que engañarse le excitaba verla de cualquier manera

\- Menudo sorpresa, siento estar así, estaba trabajando, me cambio y nos vamos

\- Espera… no tengas tanta prisa – Vegeta se acercó a su mujer, la cogió de la mano, la estrechó en su cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, quería empezar bien y era una manera de hacerlo – no tenemos prisa, los niños están con tus padres.

\- Jejeje, pero tengo hambre, así que me cambio y nos vamos – cuando él se iba a sentar en el sillón, ella le cogió de una nalga de manera pícara, Vegeta se sonrojó enseguida y ella le guiñó un ojo.

La pareja salió de la empresa dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante favorito de Bulma, si Vegeta quería arreglarlo con ella, era el sitio ideal. Antes de entrar al restaurante, Vegeta notó como Bulma apretaba el agarre de su brazo y lo inquieto un poco.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó él con curiosidad

\- Es que no me gustan las miradas lascivas de las mujeres con las que nos hemos cruzado por la calle y en la empresa menos – a Vegeta le hizo gracia por el simple hecho de que él no se fijaría jamás en otra mujer que no fuera ella, pero a él le pasaba lo mismo con los hombres, porque casi todos miraban de la misma manera a su mujer y lo comprendía.

\- Sabes que eres la única para mí, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo sé y tú el único para mí – se dieron un beso tierno y entraron al restaurante.

La pareja se sentó en su mesa de siempre, pidieron la comida, aunque Vegeta tuvo que conformarse con un par de platos porque no quería llamar la atención de la cantidad de comida que acostumbraba a comer.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy en la empresa? – preguntó Vegeta

\- Bueno… igual de mal, se me han vuelto a caer dos acuerdos por el mismo problema de siempre – dijo ella resignada. Él, en cierta manera, la entendía, pero no podía terminar de comprender como los hombres son tan simples que sólo ven una cara bonita, en vez de ver el potencial que ella tiene y tendrá siempre.

\- Ya veo ¿por qué no se encarga tu padre de esos temas?

\- Porque está muy mayor, además, creo que tengo capacidad para llevar esos asuntos ¿no?

\- No te lo discuto, pero hay que buscar una solución

\- Sí, ya lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer – al príncipe se le ocurrió una idea, esperando que su mujer no se ofendiera.

\- ¿Por qué no me encargo yo de eso?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? – Bulma estaba que no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

\- Lo que has oído, podía ocuparme yo de esos temas, no quiere decir que no confíe en ti, pero a lo mejor puedo ayudarte a cambiar esa situación.

\- Ya sé que no me lo dices por mal, por mí encantada, cariño, pero ¿y tu entrenamiento?

\- Puedo entrenar por las tardes o cuando no haya nada que hacer en la empresa

\- Bueno si tú quieres yo encantada, te instalas en mi despacho conmigo y lo vamos viendo, pero en serio piénsalo porque absorbe mucho y luego no quiero que te culpes por no entrenar o algo así.

\- Déjalo de mi mano, no te preocupes, además soy yo el que te lo está ofreciendo

\- Por mí bien, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos – ésa era la única parte que le gustaba al príncipe: estar más tiempo con su mujer.

_"__Se van a enterar esas sabandijas a respetar a mi mujer, no la seguirán tratando como un objeto" _pensaba el príncipe viendo lo feliz que está su mujer.

_"__¿Vegeta y yo trabajando juntos? Es un sueño hecho realidad, pensé que nunca oiría eso de sus labios. ¡qué emocionada estoy!" _pensaba la científica esperando que todo saliera bien.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

3\. El primer día

Un nuevo día amanece en la mansión Brief, Vegeta y Bulma estaban todavía dormidos en su dormitorio, el día anterior estuvieron juntos, después de que salieran del restaurante la científica no volvió a la oficina quería celebrar junto a Vegeta que iban a trabajar juntos.

Ella se estaba despertando cuando vio el rostro dormido de su amado.

\- ¡Qué guapo está cuando duerme! – dijo en voz muy baja, casi susurrando, Bulma mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar su mejilla con todo el amor y cariño que le podía transmitir en ese gesto. Vegeta estaba tan profundamente dormido que no lo notó. – espero que todo salga bien.

\- Ya verás como sí – dijo Vegeta medio dormido, escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo su mujer mientras dormía

\- ¿Estabas despierto?

\- A medias, pero me gustó que me estoy guapo cuando duermo je je – A Vegeta, como a todos los hombres, le gustaba que lo piropeasen, sobre todo si viene de la persona amada - ¿nos levantamos?

\- La pregunta es: ¿nos duchamos juntos?

\- Eso ni se pregunta – dijo pícaramente él mientras cogía a su mujer en brazos e iban a la ducha.

Trunks estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, desde hace un tiempo, su madre había establecido un calendario de tareas para todos los miembros de la casa y ese día él tenía que hacer el desayuno, el objetivo es que se volviera más responsable e hiciera de todo. Bra hizo su aparición en la cocina.

\- Hola hermanito, ¿está el desayuno?

\- Lo termino ahora

\- Bien, y ¿papá y mamá?

\- Bajaran ahora, supongo, sabes que cuando hago yo el desayuno ellos bajan tarde

\- Sí, lo sé – ella escucho ruidos en el pasillo – son papi y mami – giro sobre sí misma para encarar a sus progenitores y lo que vio le llamó la atención: su madre iba vestida con un vestido formal, de los que suele utilizar para ir a la oficina, pero su padre iba con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje. Trunks se dio cuenta de cómo se quedó su hermana y también se sorprendió al igual que ella.

\- Pero papá, ¿qué haces vestido así? ¿no vas a entrenar? – preguntó el mayor con mucha curiosidad, Vegeta iba a responder, pero su mujer se adelantó.

\- Papá trabajara conmigo en la empresa por las mañanas, necesito ayuda y él me la ofreció.

\- ¿Es cierto eso papá?

\- Hmp… a desayunar que vais a llegar tarde al colegio – los cuatro desayunaron con calma y tranquilidad, algo inhóspito en la familia Brief pero es que el efecto que causó el patriarca aún no se había ido del todo en sus hijos, Bra estaba maravillada, aún no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es su padre y estaba más orgullosa de él que antes.

\- Bueno niños, papá y yo nos tenemos que ir, Trunks lleva a tu hermana al colegio y no hagas el tonto como siempre, no quiero recibir una llamada de tus profesores.

\- Está bien mamá. – dijo con resignación, ya que parecía que aún lo trataban como a un niño pequeño.

\- Adiós mi niña – Bulma le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla y Vegeta solo hizo la señal de despedida con la mano.

\- Adiós mami, adiós papi. Es increíble que papá vaya con mamá a la empresa, no me lo hubiera esperado.

\- Ni yo, jamás pensé que papá haría otra cosa que no fuera entrenar, ¿ocurrirá algo que no nos hayan dicho?

\- Ni idea, bueno ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí, que tenemos que ir con tiempo. – y los dos se fueron a sus respectivos colegios.

La pareja estaba en la limusina que los conduciría a la empresa, Bulma estaba emocionada, iba a pasar todo el día con su marido.

\- Bueno cuando lleguemos te digo lo que tengo planeado para hoy

\- Hmp… espero no tener que dar ningún toque de atención a nadie

\- Ya verás como no será necesario

\- Ya hemos llegado señora – anunció el chofer

\- Muy bien, vamos cariño.

Ambos entraron en la empresa, ella cogida del brazo de él y él con una expresión regia y seria en el rostro, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

En el trayecto al despacho de ella, todas las mujeres estaban fijándose en Vegeta, decían comentarios por lo bajo sobre su atractivo y otros comentarios de índole sexual que Bulma no ignoró en ningún momento y tampoco le hicieron gracia.

_"__Menos mal que va a trabajar en mi mismo despacho y no le di uno para él" _pensaba ella.

\- Ya hemos llegado, adelante cariño – Vegeta se dio cuenta de que había un ligero cambio en el despacho de su mujer: el único cambio que había era una butaca más en el lado derecho al escritorio. – Mande que pusieran uno para ti, así estamos uno al lado del otro, ¿qué te parece?

\- Bien, ¿qué hay que hacer?

\- Pues mira, yo tengo que hacer varios informes porque al mediodía tenemos una reunión con un nuevo cliente, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, porque los comentarios que he oído de él no me han gustado nada y me siento más tranquila si estás ahí.

\- Bien, ¿qué tengo que mirar?

\- Te paso ahora los documentos.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas para trabajar, Vegeta pensó que sería más aburrido, pero no le desagrado para nada, incluso parecía que estaba cómodo con su nueva posición, leía los documentos y los entendía a la perfección, no era un saiyan inculto para nada, sabía de todo y eso era un punto a su favor. En algunos momentos de la mañana, antes de la reunión, se fijo en las piernas de su mujer que, según él, parecía que lucían mucho más sensuales que de costumbre y sobre todo en ella, en la posición que ejercía, le estaba encantando verla en ese papel, dentro de él tenía una vocecita que le decía que estaba orgullosísimo de ella, como persona y como científica.

\- … y esto es lo que puse de precio, lo rebajé bastante porque al ser nuevos clientes es una estrategia que siempre puso para poder captarlos y tenerlos fijos.

\- Hmp… me parece un error

\- ¿el qué?

\- Que tengas que rebajar el precio de un proyecto, ¿tan poco valoras el trabajo?

\- No es eso, pero siempre hay que ceder en algo

\- Pues no, no lo pienso consentir.

\- Vegeta lo hago porque…

\- Disculpe señora, la están esperando en la sala de juntas

\- Ahora vamos. Venga Vegeta nos esperan

Él iba al lado de ella hacia la sala de juntas, empezaba a entender algunas cosas del mundo empresarial, para que te respeten tienes que saber transmitir el valor de tu trabajo y eso era lo que iba a empezar a hacer en esa reunión.

_"__Se van a enterar, si quieren hacer acuerdos tendrá que ser bajo mis condiciones" _dijo el príncipe decidido a empezar a implementar cambios.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

4\. El príncipe de los negocios

La pareja llegó a la sala de juntas, Bulma estaba nerviosa, no por la reunión sino porque su marido iba a estar presente y esperaba que él no tuviera que romper algunos huesos por comentarios inapropiados que siempre le hacían, por otro lado, Vegeta estaba ansioso por saber qué se encontraría en la reunión, pero lo único seguro es que, fuera quien fuera e hiciera lo que hiciera se saldría con la suya, no iba a dar oportunidad de dar discusión en ese sentido.

Los dos entraron en la sala, el cliente que les esperaba era uno de los empresarios más importantes del país y quería hacer tratos con Capsule Corp, pero como todos los demás quería que el acuerdo saliera rentable económicamente, es decir, que no tuviera que pagar demasiado ya que pretendía utilizar la seducción con Bulma para conseguir sus propósitos, pero cuando vio a Vegeta entrar con ella a la sala todo su plan se vino abajo, pensaba que sólo se reuniría con ella, nada más.

\- Buenos días – saludó Bulma – Este es mi marido, Vegeta, va a estar en la reunión.

\- Buenos días – saludó el cliente a Bulma estrechándole la mano y fue directo a Vegeta, pero éste lo ignoró completamente, aunque tenía la mirada muy fija en él, como si lo estuviera analizando para descubrir sus intenciones ocultas - no sabía que estaba casada.

\- Sí, desde hace catorce años, ¿nos sentamos?

\- Por supuesto

\- Hmp – Vegeta se sentó al lado de su mujer, quería tener de frente a esa sabandija, debía averiguar que se traía entre manos.

La reunión transcurrió de manera normal y tranquila, hablaron de aspectos técnicos, composiciones químicas, etc, Vegeta, para sorpresa de todos, estaba prestando atención a toda la conversación, incluso intervino en algunos momentos dando su opinión, aunque sólo hubiera destruido planetas, era un hombre muy inteligente y no era ajeno a todo ese mundillo.

\- Muy bien Sra. Brief creo que lo he entendido todo, ¿cuál es el precio? – Bulma iba a darle el presupuesto que ella había hecho, pero Vegeta la detuvo.

\- Un momento – dijo él cogiendo el documento, hizo un leve apunte en el papel y lo devolvió al cliente – este es el verdadero precio – dijo tajantemente el príncipe. Bulma se quedó sorprendida por la actitud de su marido: tan regio, tan serio, tan formal, no parecía él mismo.

\- Vaya, es mucho más alto de lo que pensaba… tendré que pensarlo

\- Hágalo, pero no tarde mucho la corporación tiene muchos proyectos en curso y si tarda en decidir, nosotros tardaremos en ejecutar y a lo mejor el precio es aun mayor por la demora, usted verá – dijo Vegeta. Él quería dejar claro que el trabajo de su mujer era valioso y que bajo ningún concepto iba a regalarlo, así aprenderían a respetarla.

\- Muy bien pues tendrán noticias mías muy pronto, buenos días.

\- Buenos días – dijo Bulma. El cliente se fue. Ella se quedó sorprendidísima de la actitud de su marido, no sabía que se podía comportar así, aún tenía mucho que descubrir de él. – Me ha encantado como te has comportado, no sabía que podías hacer eso.

\- Hay muchas cosas de mí que todavía no sabes – él la miró de manera sensual.

\- Hasta debo decir que me excite verte en ese papel, cariño – le dijo ella en el oído a lo que él respondió con un sonoro gemido – vamos al despacho, tengo que darte un premio por lo bien que lo has hecho

Los dos se fueron al despacho de ella para tener una mini celebración rápida, después por la noche en casa ya tendrían tiempo de disfrutar más todavía y en completa privacidad.

Después de eso, los dos estaban echados en el sofá del despacho intentando que en sus pulmones entrará aire cuando sonó el móvil de Bulma.

\- Sí, dígame – contestó ella tratando de disimular

\- ¿Sra. Brief? Buenas tardes, perdone que le moleste, queríamos confirmar la comida que tiene dentro de dos con el presidente de nuestra compañía, ¿va a asistir?

\- Pues… - ella giró sobre sí misma y vio a Vegeta, estaba un poco somnoliento por todo el ejercicio que habían hecho y estaba pensando en qué contestar – Sí, voy a asistir, pero va a venir conmigo mi marido, así que confirme la asistencia de él también por favor.

\- Muy bien señora, que tenga buen día

\- Igualmente – colgó el teléfono y se unió a su marido en el sofá. Vegeta es y será siempre un hombre atractivo, pero ahora le parecía que lo era mucho más, le encantó la forma en la que se comportó en la reunión, realmente pensaba que hacían un buen equipo los dos juntos, pero también había una realidad: su entrenamiento. Ése era un tema muy importante para él y quería que lo siguiera haciendo porque conociéndole a él seguro que dejaría de entrenar algunos días para ayudarla en la empresa y eso no lo iba a permitir, quedaron en que entrenaría por las tardes y eso va a hacer. – Vegeta, cariño, despierta. – él escuchó la voz de su mujer y se estaba despertando, realmente estaba muy a gusto de estar codo a codo con la mujer de su vida, parecía como si fuera el rey y eso le gustaba.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó él medio dormido

\- Son casi las doce, tenemos que arreglarnos porque tenemos una comida con un cliente

\- Hmp, vale, ¿aún sigues desnuda?

\- Sí, ¿te molesta? – preguntó con voz melosa

\- Para nada, pero no quiero que alguien vea lo que yo solo puedo ver, tocar, besar… - él se acercó a Bulma para darle un beso pasional, era una atmosfera que le maravillaban secretamente

\- Por cierto, después de la comida quiero que vayas a entrenar, no quiero que descuides tus entrenamientos

\- Iré a entrenar sino tienes más reuniones esta tarde

\- No, esta tarde me toca acabar unos documentos, pero lo puedo hacer en casa, no te preocupes

\- Bien, pues entonces levantémonos así podemos ir a casa más temprano – dijo él buscando su ropa para arreglarse e ir a la dichosa comida, esperaba que no fuera ningún salido ni nadie que quisiera sobrepasarse con ella.

La pareja fue directa al restaurante donde habían concertado la comida con el cliente, se llamaba Jersey Han, era el presidente de una corporación competidora contra la Capsule Corp, nunca había querido hacer acuerdos con ellos, pero en esta ocasión quería algo que sólo la corporación poseía y lo conseguiría utilizando cualquier método.

\- Buenos días – saludó amablemente Bulma – Éste es Vegeta, mi marido

\- Buenos días – saludó Jersey a ambos - ¿nos sentamos?

\- Claro – se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Desde que lo vio, Vegeta olía que este ser quería algo, aún no sabía el qué, pero lo descubriría muy pronto.

Continuara…

Holaaa, otro capítulo más, me alegra que os guste. Ha aparecido un nuevo personaje, que a lo mejor causa algunos destrozos.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Arreglando los problemas

La pareja estaba en el restaurante con Jersey Han, a Vegeta no le gustaba nada ese tipo, estaba bastante inquieto, tenía que descubrir las intenciones de este ser cuanto antes.

\- No sabía que estabas casada Bulma -. dijo Jersey. Él había oído rumores sobre la presencia de Vegeta en la mansión Brief, aunque no sabía la relación, pensó que a lo mejor era un amante esporádico, pero la presencia de los dos hijos de ella siempre lo desconcertaron ya que nadie sabía quien era el padre las criaturas, ya que Bulma y Vegeta fueron siempre muy discretos con su vida privada.

\- Pues si estamos casados desde hace 14 años y somos muy felices, ¿verdad Vegeta? – dijo Bulma esperando que su marido refutara lo que ella dijo.

\- Hmp – fue lo único que dijo el príncipe. Había oído hablar de este sujeto antes, siempre había algún comentario por parte de su mujer o de su suegro, negativo, que siempre estaba atento por si acaso. Bulma estaba inquieta por el silencio de su marido, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es la mirada de él hacia Jersey, lo que podía detectar era que no le gustaba ni un pelo el tipo y que desconfiaba completamente de él.

\- Bueno entonces, ¿para qué querías verme? – preguntó ella intentando entrar en materia para que fuera lo más rápido posible la comida y así evitar una catástrofe.

\- Verás he oído decir que tu padre construyó una nave espacial, ¿no es cierto? – la pareja quedó perpleja por la información revelada, no sabían qué contestar así que Vegeta entró en acción antes de que los nervios comieran a su mujer.

\- Hmp… no sé de dónde te has sacado esa información, pero es falsa.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Sí – sentenció el príncipe intentado zanjar la conversación

\- Pues no es lo que me han dicho mis fuentes, puede que vuestra seguridad sea efectiva, pero deberíais controlar un poco más a las personas que tenéis contratadas, se puede filtrar información y algo más – él sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta buscando algo, una vez que lo encontró, se lo mostró a la pareja que, enseguida, quedaron estupefactos de la revelación.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó Bulma con mucha cautela

\- Uno de vuestros empleados me la mandó hace algún tiempo, esperando el momento oportuno para sacarlo a la luz

\- ¿Qué pretendes con eso? No puedes verificar que eso sea verdad, ¿o sí? – preguntó el príncipe mostrando seguridad

\- Tienes razón no puedo demostrarlo, por ahora

\- ¿Vas a decirnos de una vez qué quieres? – preguntó Bulma intentando llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- Quiero que me deis esa nave, he descubierto un planeta que quiero explotar ya que posee un mineral muy valioso que puede hacer que mi corporación supere a la vuestra

\- ¿Y por qué íbamos a darte una herramienta que te sirviera para superarnos? ¿Crees que somos tontos? – preguntó Vegeta intentando acorralarlo.

\- Sé perfectamente que no lo sois, así que o me la dais para llevar a cabo mis planes o filtro esta foto a la prensa, vosotros veréis – dijo Jersey, sin saber que al príncipe de los saiyans no se le puede manipular ni chatajear.

\- Jejejej muy bien, en primer lugar, no tenemos ninguna nave espacial, y en segundo lugar, nuestra compañía podría construirte una, pero no será barato – esperaba que si le revelaba un precio desorbitado se olvidara del tema.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – Vegeta cogió una servilleta y escribió una cifra, Bulma no sabía qué esperar de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿En serio? Esto es mucho dinero – dijo Jersey preocupado porque sabía que era demasiado dinero para poder costearlo.

\- Jejeje es lo que hay, si no tienes nada más de que hablar, tenemos que irnos, tenemos que atender a nuestros hijos. Bulma, vámonos – dijo Vegeta levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo la mano de su esposa para sacarla de allí. Jersey quedaba sorprendido por cómo había transcurrido todo, tenía que pensar en un plan para hacerse con esa nave.

La pareja estaba en la limusina dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, Bulma estaba asombrada e impresionada con su marido, tanto por la actitud como por la pose, el saber estar, todo lo que mostró ante los clientes, definitivamente, no había sido mala idea que estuviera con ella hoy.

\- Me has sorprendido Vegeta

\- ¿Para bien o para mal?

\- Para bien cielo, no sabía que supieras hacer estas cosas

\- Un príncipe está preparado para todo, nunca dudes de eso

\- Jeje no cariño, nunca – se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en los labios. En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Vegeta fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para ir a sus entrenamientos mientras Bulma iba a su laboratorio a comprobar que todo estaba bien y después a descansar, había sido mucho en un mismo día.

\- Bulma iré a entrenar, no me molestes. – dijo él

\- Vale cariño – contestó ella.

Vegeta estaba satisfecho por lo que hizo hoy, realmente se sentía muy bien poder estar activamente en la empresa y lo más importante: poder pasar más tiempo con su mujer, años anteriores hubiera desechado la idea por completo ya que no le incumbía, pero desde su sacrificio en la batalla contra Buu Buu había cambiado completamente con respecto a su familia e iba a seguir así. Lo que le mantenía inquiera era la actitud de ese tipo por la nave espacial, por suerte o por desgracia, según se mire, la nave estaba encapsulada y escondida y aunque entrarán a robarla no iban a encontrarla por la infinidad de capsulas que posee Bulma y el resto de su familia desperdigadas por toda la mansión.

\- Nivel de gravedad 500, 3…, 2…,1…, ADELANTE – y así empezó su entrenamiento.

Trunks y Bra sabían que habían vuelto sus padres, pero aún no habían hecho acto de presencia ante ellos.

\- Enana ¿por qué no te vas a tu cuarto? Tengo que estudiar y me molestas

\- No te estoy molestando, estoy jugando, además recuerda que tengo un secreto tuyo que, como me enfades, se lo digo a papá y te quitara la paga

\- Maldita niña – Trunks había sido descubierto por su hermanita en una de tantas travesuras, por decirlo de alguna manera, que hacía con su amigo Goten y unas cuantas chicas.

\- Hola niños – saludó Bulma a sus retoños – Que milagro veros a los dos juntos sin pelear.

\- Sí, que remedio, sabes que hay que controlar al monstruito

\- Oyeee, no soy ningún monstruito

\- Dejarlo ya, ¿qué tal hoy?

\- Muy bien ¿y tú mamá? ¿Qué tal con papá en el trabajo?

\- Genial, tu padre me ha ayudado mucho incluso creo que puedo aprender mucho de él

\- Eso es bueno y que no haya matado a nadie, también

\- No seas malo, voy al salón a relajarme un poco, portaros bien

\- Sí mamá – dijeron al unísono los hermanos

\- Enana

\- Bicho – y siguieron con sus labores.

Bulma se fue al salón a ver la tele un poco y a intentar calmar la mente.

Pasada media hora, su móvil suena y mira quien es la persona que llama. Era Jersey Han.

\- Dígame

\- ¿Bulma? Soy Jersey Han

\- Sí, dime ¿ha pasado algo?

\- No, no ha pasado nada, solo que he estado valorando el precio por la construcción de la nave y me parece mucho, quería ver si se puede rebajar el precio

\- Pues… no sé qué decirte la verdad… está bastante ajustado – Bulma siempre había utilizado el mecanismo de rebajar los precios un poco para captar clientes, pero Vegeta tenía razón en una cosa: no debía regalar su trabajo. Antes de que ella continuara con la conversación, el príncipe hizo acto de presencia.

\- Escucha bien sabandija, ése es el precio, si lo aceptas bien y si no te buscas otro sitio o construyes tú mismo la nave, a ver si te sale tan rentable como dices – y colgó el teléfono. Ella estaba un poco enfadada porque se había metido en la conversación, aunque Vegeta la frenó antes de que ella soltara su discurso. – Ni se te ocurra decir nada, si quieres respeto, empieza a mostrarlo y a demostrar que no eras cualquier persona, que era la gran Bulma Brief y que contigo no se juega – y se fue a la cocina a comer y beber algo después del entrenamiento.

Él tenía razón en todo, tenía que hacerse valer, cuando era joven, soltera y sin compromiso no le importaba utilizar cuantas tácticas hiciera falta para conseguir lo que se hubiera propuesto, pero lamentablemente todo tiene consecuencias y ahí estaban: todos los hombres de negocio creían que podían jugar con ella, y en vez de ganar respeto, no ganó nada.

Ella fue en dirección a la cocina esperando encontrar a Vegeta y así fue: él estaba bebiendo agua, de espaldas a ella. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Gracias Vegeta – él se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras, pensaba que igual se llevaría una bronca o algo parecido, pero era todo lo contrario – tienes razón: tengo que hacerme valer, puede que mis métodos al fin y al cabo me hayan pasado factura – Vegeta giró sobre sí mismo y encaró a su mujer.

\- Bulma tú eres una mujer increíble, con una gran inteligencia y un gran carácter, eso lo saben todos, pero tienes que saber demostrarlo, el mismo carácter que demostraste siempre ante cualquier enemigo que combatimos en el pasado, tienes que hacer lo mismo en la empresa. No te dejes pisar por nadie – dijo él

Ella lo pensó bien y tenía razón, dejaría que su marido la ayudara para conseguir ese objetivo, aunque no sería fácil, era muy orgullosa y le costaba aceptar ayuda al igual que a su marido.

\- Lo haré mi amor, lo haré – se besaron tiernamente y abrazados en la cocina.

Continuara…

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo encima, durante el fin de semana espero actualizar el resto de los fics. Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Imagen ante los demás

La pareja estaba despertándose después de haber pasado una noche de placer, no sólo desahogaron sus deseos sexuales, sino que se demostraron los sentimientos mutuos que se tienen y se tendrán por toda la eternidad.

El príncipe estaba saliendo de su sueño cuando vio que su mujer seguía durmiendo, abrazada a su fuerte pecho, le encantaba estar así con ella, echó una vista general al cuerpo de su mujer, por muchos años que tuviera, por muy mayor que se hiciera, seguiría siendo hermosa a sus ojos, siempre lo sería y seguiría vivo para protegerla a ella y a sus hijos. Empezó a acariciarla, con amor, su bello rostro para despertarla y surtió efecto.

\- Buenos días Vegeta, ¿has dormido bien?

\- Sí, muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- Contigo siempre duermo bien – Bulma se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso de "Buenos días" - ¿nos duchamos juntos?

\- ¿No tenemos que ir hoy a la empresa?

\- Sí, pero tenemos tiempo, aún es muy temprano – Vegeta observó el despertador de la mesita y su mujer tenía razón, era muy temprano. En respuesta a la petición de su mujer, la cogió en brazos y se adentraron en el baño de la habitación conyugal. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se duchaban juntos y sobre todo, que no "jugaban" bajo el agua de la ducha y eso fue lo que hicieron. Entre besos, caricias, mordiscos y un par de bellos orgasmos, Vegeta estaba preparado para penetrar a su mujer. - ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí, Vegeta, hazme tuya por favor, no soportaré más. Hazlo ya. Y Vegeta penetró a su mujer, tan sensual como apasionadamente podía, quería demostrarle con hechos lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras. Entre embestidas, caricias y besos, los dos llegaron a su tercer orgasmo. – Me ha encantado Vegeta, pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos para ir a la empresa.

\- Vale, pero por la noche, no te vas a librar de mí – dijo él dándole un fogoso y sensual beso.

La pareja terminó de ducharse y bajaron a la cocina para desayunar con tranquilidad junto a sus dos hijos. Bulma estaba terminando de servir el desayuno cuando Trunks hizo acto de presencia, pero la matriarca se dio cuenta de que no tenía buena cara.

\- ¿Pasa algo hijo? – preguntó ella intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a su hijo por la cabeza.

\- Nada – dijo él con tono enfadado, Vegeta comprendió que algo le pasaba a su hijo así que decidió hacerle hablar, se lo diría por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Suelta de una vez lo que te pasa, no tenemos todo el día – dijo Vegeta en tono autoritario.

\- Me gusta una chica y no sé cómo decírselo – A Vegeta casi le da un ataque de risa porque no se esperaba algo así.

\- ¿Ése es todo el problema? Díselo y punto, no te compliques por puras tonterías.

\- Qué fácil lo ves ¿no? Como con mamá no hiciste mucho para que se volviera loca por ti, crees que los demás podemos hacer lo mismo – A Vegeta se le estaba hinchando varias venas de la frente por lo que su hijo le acababa de decir, estaba dejando caer que su mujer se había dejado conquistar por él, que fue una mujer fácil, pero eso era mentira, una vulgar mentira

\- No le faltes el respeto a tu madre, pídele disculpas, sino lo haces te quedas sin salir el fin de semana y sin paga – ordenó Vegeta, mientras tanto Bulma estaba atónita por lo que le acababa de decir su hijo, no sabía que proyectaba esa imagen y se estaba arrepintiendo de ciertas cosas que había hecho en su juventud, en ese momento no sabía que sus actos iban a tener esas consecuencias.

\- No le falta el respeto a mamá, es verdad. Es lo que los demás me dijeron de ella cuando era joven – Trunks no sabía que las consecuencias de sus palabras iban a tener mella tanto en su madre como en su padre.

\- Ya basta, ve a buscar a tu hermana e ir al colegio, cuando vuelvas te quedas en tu cuarto encerrado y te quedas sin paga y sin salir durante tres meses – Trunks estaba atónito por el castigo de su padre, no se esperaba que reaccionara así, cierto era que se había pasado mucho con su madre y que no pensaba realmente lo que dijo y aunque él no lo sabe, eso fue un duro golpe para su madre. Trunks fue a buscar a su hermana pequeña y se fueron al colegio.

La pareja estaba sola en la cocina, Bulma estaba con la mirada pérdida pensando en el comentario de su hijo, realmente le había dolido muchísimo, así que Vegeta decidió ayudarla.

\- Bulma tenemos que irnos a la empresa – No quería decirle eso a su mujer, pero no sabía cómo reconfortarla, sabía que ese comentario le había dolido mucho ya que venía de su hijo, si lo hubiera dicho otra persona le daría igual.

\- Eh!... sí, vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

30 minutos después…

La pareja estaba en la oficina, hoy no tenían clientes que atender, pero Vegeta quería leer toda la documentación que hubiera en la empresa para ponerse al día con lo que había, siempre era necesario tener información de todo por lo que pudiera pasar. Bulma, en cambio, estaba con la mirada perdida, no estaba concentrada en el trabajo, después de lo ocurrido esta mañana con su hijo, estaba decepcionada consigo misma. Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su mujer y decidió intervenir.

\- Bulma – la llamó, pero ella estaba en su mundo interior – Bulma – volvió a repetir tocando un poco su brazo para avisarla y se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella

\- Dímelo tú, ¿qué te ocurre? – él lo sospechaba, pero no quería ni interrogarla ni forzarla a que se lo contara

\- Nada estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, tonterías de humanos, ¿pasó algo?

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato? Creo que lo necesitas – sugirió Vegeta sabiendo que un paseo le ayudaría para calmarse

\- Como quieras – dijo ella sin ninguna emoción en su voz, él se dio cuenta de eso y sabía que tenía que hacer para que dejara de estar así. Salieron de la empresa y al príncipe se le ocurrió una idea: cogió a su mujer en brazos y se fueron volando a toda velocidad, sólo él sabía a dónde iban. – Vegeta, ¿a dónde vamos? Me estoy despeinando - dijo ella molesta

\- Agárrate y cierra la boca – dijo él sin dar margen a tener una conversación durante el trayecto.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, además, de que Bulma no sabía a dónde la iba a llevar.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Vegeta desciende en un bello bosque donde había una cascada muy bonita, con agua cristalina y vegetación por todas partes, Bulma pensó que era el sitio más bello de todo el planeta, sobre todo si estaba con su marido.

\- ¡Qué sitio tan bonito! – dijo ella emocionada

\- Me pareció que este sitio puede ayudarte – dijo Vegeta

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? – preguntó Bulma dubitativa.

\- A que te tranquilices, a que te relajes y sobre todo a ordenar tus ideas, no debe afectarte los comentarios – ahora sabía a lo que se refería, él la había llevado ahí para calmar su mente y sus pensamientos.

\- Lo que realmente me afectó es que fuera Trunks el que me lo dijera y que tenga esa imagen de mí. Soy su madre, hay cosas de mi pasado que no debería saber

\- Hmp… de todas formas no deberías dejar que te afecte, tendrías que haberle dado una explicación para que no piense eso, y así zanjabas el asunto – dijo él abrazándola por detrás.

\- ¿Tú también piensas eso de mí? – preguntó ella con cautela ya que no sabía por dónde iba a salir su marido.

\- No, yo no pienso eso, ni lo haré jamás, tú eres una mujer muy fuerte, valiente, con carácter, bella, que se enfrenta a todo lo que se le venga sin importar si puedes o no ganar, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – dijo él intentando que sus palabras reconfortarán a su mujer

\- Pero… yo tengo un pasado Vegeta

\- Yo también lo tengo y me amas tal y como soy, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, por supuesto y siempre lo haré. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo

\- Pues eso debería valerte, tienes que ser fuerte – Vegeta zanjó la conversación con un beso ardiente y pasional para no pisotear más su orgullo, ya que no quería desvelar más cosas.

Después de eso, los dos estuvieron en ese bello paraíso un rato contemplando la naturaleza, Bulma se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde para volver a la empresa, así que decidieron ir a casa, seguramente sus hijos ya estaban en la mansión esperándolos para cenar todos juntos en familia.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Fuerte ante la adversidad

La pareja había vuelto a la corporación para pasar la noche en familia después de haberse escapado para que Bulma pudiera despejar su mente.

Bulma estaba en la cocina terminando la cena, mientras que Vegeta estaba en la ducha del dormitorio conyugal, ambos estaban cansados después de un día con ambiente cargado: las palabras de Trunks, el lío mental de Bulma y la breve escapada de los dos. De un momento a otro, Trunks hizo su aparición en la estancia, estaba arrepentido de lo que le había dicho a su madre en el desayuno, no sabía la razón por la que le había dicho esas palabras, podría ser que estuviera en una edad complicada o que no le gustó el castigo de su padre, de todas formas, no tenía explicación y debía pedirle perdón a su madre, era lo justo.

\- Mamá – dijo tímidamente el adolescente

\- Dime hijo – dijo ella con voz muy dura, estaba muy dolida por los comentarios de su primogénito

\- Quería pedirte perdón por haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles, no pienso realmente todo eso que te dije, no sé qué puedo hacer para que me perdones – dijo Trunks arrepentido y esperando que su madre lo perdonara, aunque no sería tan fácil.

\- Verás hijo – volteo sobre sí misma y encaró a su hijo – fue un golpe muy duro para mí, es difícil oír algo así de un hijo, pero no es fácil que pueda perdonarte. – Trunks estaba muy tenso – vas a tener que compensarme hijo para que pueda perdonarte.

\- Tú dirás – estaba temiendo lo que le mandaría a su madre.

\- En primer lugar, trabajarás en la empresa en tus ratos libre y sin protestar, si vas a ser el presidente algún día deberás conocer la empresa y todo lo que implica, en segundo lugar, los fines de semana entrenarás con tu padre y harás lo que él diga y en tercer lugar, al tiempo que tu padre te dijo que te quedabas sin paga, añadiré otros seis meses más – el chico pensaba que su madre se estaba pasando de la raya, si tenía que hacer todo no iba a tener tiempo ni para respirar - ¿entendido?

\- Sí, mamá – dijo él con la cabeza baja ya que no estaba en posición de recriminarle nada – ve a buscar a tu padre y a tu hermana, tenemos que cenar

\- Sí – obedeció enseguida.

Cuando se quedó sola, por un solo instante, pensó que a lo mejor se había excedido bastante, pero, de inmediato, ese pensamiento se le fue de la cabeza ya era hora de que su hijo madurara.

Vegeta estaba en el dormitorio conyugal, buscando su ropa de deporte, aunque no era apropiada para estar en casa, siempre le había resultado muy cómoda, la encontró, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Pasó por delante de la habitación de su hija y vio que estaba leyendo un libro, muy concentrada.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Vegeta a su hija

\- Hola papi, sí, claro. Estaba leyendo un libro para el colegio

\- Hmp… quería preguntarte una cosa, ¿te gustaría entrenar algún día?

\- No lo sé, no me gustaría estar llena de golpes ni cicatrices, soy una dama, papi – al escuchar ese comentario de su niña, le recordó a algunos que dijo su mujer hace muchos años, cuando se estaban conociendo, siempre iba con lo mismo.

\- Hmp… bueno tú verás, pero eres una saiyan y tienes que controlar tus poderes. Ahora vamos a cenar, es tarde.

\- Sí, tengo mucha hambre

Padre e hija fueron a la cocina para cenar con el resto de su familia, pero antes de llegar a la estancia, Trunks se cruzó con ellos.

\- Papá, la cena ya está lista, mamá me dijo que os viniera a buscar

\- Hmp… vamos entonces – los tres se dirigieron hacia allí.

La familia estaba en la mesa sentada, cenando tranquilamente, algo que intrigaba a Vegeta ya que normalmente sus hijos se peleaban o discutían, pero en esta ocasión, estaba todo en silencio. Bulma se dio cuenta de eso y decidió romper el silencio.

\- Por cierto, Vegeta, mañana tengo una reunión con un pez gordo de una corporación rival, ¿podrías estar conmigo?

\- Sí, claro, habíamos quedado en eso.

\- Gracias cariño

A Trunks le parecía extraño que su padre estuviera dispuesto a perder horas de entrenamiento, aunque sabía que él había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años y tampoco debía ser raro viniendo de él.

Después de cenar y recoger todo, la pareja se retiró a descansar a la habitación conyugal, Bulma estaba echándose crema en sus piernas, siempre, desde que era muy jovencita, se había ocupado de cuidarse mucho para mantener su indudable belleza. Vegeta estaba atento a los movimientos de su esposa, se estaba excitando con sólo verla, en un momento que su mujer dejó su crema en el suelo, la abrazó por detrás y la empezó a besar en el cuello.

\- Vegeta es muy tarde, tenemos que descansar – realmente no quería decir eso, pero la reunión que tendría al día siguiente era muy importante y tenía que estar con sus cinco sentidos

\- Eres una mentirosa, estás deseando esto tanto como yo, no te resistas – le dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente y besarla con todo el amor del mundo y así lo hizo.

Durante toda la noche, hicieron el amor de la manera más romántica del mundo, se estaban demostrando mutuamente lo que sentían uno al otro y que nunca se separarían.

Bulma fue la primera en despertarse, sólo habían dormido un par de horas, pero, aunque solo hubieran dormido eso, se sentía revitalizada y con energía, puede ser porque su marido la llenaba siempre de energía, optimismo, pero, sobre todo, del amor que le demuestra en la intimidad del dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró al amor de su vida a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente y con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Vio la hora que era y ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidió despertarlo.

\- Vegeta hay que levantarse – dijo ella en voz baja para que no se llevara un susto, a veces estaba tan profundamente dormido que al menor ruido se sobresaltaba mucho ya que pensaba que lo estaban atacando, en toda su vida pudo dormir bien, pero, desde que está en la tierra con su familia, eso cambio. El príncipe abrió los ojos muy despacio y vio los bellos ojos de su mujer.

\- Hmp… buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

\- Son las 8, tenemos que darnos prisa, la reunión es a las 9

\- Bueno vamos y volvemos que así entrenaré un poco, además que yo sepa no tienes más reuniones hoy, ¿no?

\- No, sólo está. Vamos entonces – los dos se levantaron, se ducharon juntos y aprovecharon para jugar un ratito, algo rápido para empezar bien el día y se fueron directamente a la empresa, ya tomarían un café en la oficina, por suerte, sus hijos ya estaban en el colegio porque madrugaron más que ellos.

En Capsule Corp…

La pareja estaba en la oficina esperando a que el cliente llegara, se trataba de Jersey Han, hacia unos días que había comunicado la decisión de aceptar la oferta de la corporación, pero seguro que querría poner alguna condición especial, por eso Bulma quería que su marido estuviera presente, por si se pasaba de la raya.

\- Sra. Brief los están esperando

\- Muy bien, vamos Vegeta, acabemos con esto cuanto antes. – dijo ella con voz de preocupada, él notó sus nervios, innecesarios en su opinión, y la cogió de la mano para tranquilizarla.

\- Mantente fuerte Bulma, podría notar tus nervios y usarlo a su favor.

\- Bien. – y los dos entraron en la sala de reuniones.

\- Buenos días – saludó Jersey a la pareja

\- Buenos días – correspondió Bulma – tome asiento por favor y díganos

\- Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, si no es mucha molestia

\- No, eso no se contempla y me molesta dejar a mi mujer sola con usted o con cualquiera. No me iré – sentenció Vegeta dejando claro que él tenía que estar presente sí o sí

\- Muy bien, no importa, he decidido aceptar su oferta, pero quiero poner una condición

\- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó Bulma

\- Que usted pase un fin de semana conmigo en mi mansión para cerrar el acuerdo y concretar las condiciones del contrato – esperaba que funcionara, pero no conocía del todo al príncipe de los saiyans

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no, no voy a hacer eso ni ahora ni nunca… - iba a continuar, pero Vegeta intervino

\- Fuera de la corporación, no haremos ningún trato con usted, ahora lárguese o lo echó yo mismo

\- Creo que podemos arreglar esto…

\- No, y que le quede claro una cosa, mi mujer no es ningún objeto, es una empresaria brillante y merece todo el respeto del mundo, mejor dicho, del universo entero, ahora lárguese de aquí y no vuelva más.

Vegeta dio terminada la conversación, y junto con su mujer, ambos salieron del despacho dando por terminada la reunión y dejando solo a Jersey.

\- Conseguiré lo que necesito por las buenas o por las malas – dijo Jersey Han elaborando un macabro plan que haría conseguir sus objetivos.

Continuara…


End file.
